fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lalka Mary/scenariusz
Lawrence porządkując garaż znajduje lalkę Fretki, Mary. Sprzedaje ją Dundersztycowi, a ten oddaje ją Vanessie. Kiedy Fretka się orientuje się o losie ukochanej lalki, chce ją odzyskać. Fineasz i Ferb, bawiąc się w detektywów, pomagają jej w tym. Lalka Mary (Przed domem rodziny Flynn-Fletcherów odbywa się ogrodowa wyprzedaż.) Mężczyzna: Oh, super, stare płyty. Lindana! Oooh, aż łza się w oku kręci. Ciekawe, co ona robi teraz. Koncertuje po domach starców. Linda: Już lepiej ja to wezmę. (Zabiera karton ze starymi płytami.) Mężczyzna: Kogoś mi pani przypomina. Fineasz: Ej, tato, a to, to co? Lawrence: Moje stare czarno-białe filmy kryminalne. Fineasz: Możemy obejrzeć? Lawrence: Naturalnie. W środku macie projektor. Fineasz: Super, idziemy Ferb! (Lawrence wystawia karton, z którego Dundersztyc wyciąga lalkę.) Lawrence: O, spodobała się panu lalka. Mógłbym za nią wziąć, eee, pół dolara. Dundersztyc: Mogę dać całego! (Fineasz i Ferb w garażu oglądają film kryminalny.) Detektyw/Narrator: Wparowała do biura jak poranna mgła. Chłodna, tajemnicza. Coś mi mówiło, że będą kłopoty. Ale kłopoty to ja zjadam na śniadanie. Choć nie do końca, bo zwykle jem bułkę, popijając kompotem. Fineasz: Jej, te filmy są niesamowite! Detektyw/Narrator: Wiedziałem, że zaraz coś powie. I przemówiła głosem anioła. (Nagle Fretka staje przed ekranem.) Fretka: Fineasz! W moim pokoju było pudełko! Fineasz: Wiesz, tata zbierał pudła z rzeczami na sprzedaż. (Wyłącza film.) Fretka: Tato czekaj! (Wybiega na dwór do Lawrence'a.) To pudło z mojego pokoju? Lawrence: E, tak, ee.. Fretka: Chyba wrzuciłam tam moją lalkę Mary. Widziałeś ją? Lawrence: Tak i sprzedałem ją za dolara. Proszę jest twój. (Fretka krzyczy ze złości.) Mogą być dwa dolary. Dundersztycowej siedziba gdzieś w górach! (Dundersztyc odwiedza swoją ex-żonę. Drzwi otwiera mu Vanessa.) Vanessa: Tata? Co ty tu robisz? To nie twój weekend. Dundersztyc: Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, no ale mam coś dla ciebie. Nie chciałem z tym czekać. Vanessa: Masz coś. Dla mnie? Dundersztyc: Tak. Mam coś, o czymś zawsze marzyłaś. Coś, o co wiele razy mnie prosiłaś. Uwaga, w dłoniach ukryłem klucz do... Vanessa: Do nowego samochodu! Dundersztyc: Nie! (Wyjmuje lalkę.) Do twojego szczęścia. Pamiętasz, raz powiedziałaś, że jak ci zdobędę taką lalkę, to będę najfajniejszym tatą świata. Vanessa: Miałam wtedy 7 lat. Dundersztyc: No i widzisz. W końcu ci ją znalazłem! Szukałem po różnych aukcjach i wyprzedażach, wiesz. Już dawno nie produkują takiego modelu. Vanessa: Jej, to niesamowite, że w ogóle pamiętałeś. Dundersztyc: Nie dość, że pamiętałem, to cały czas szukałem. Vanessa: Poważnie? Dundersztyc: Wiesz, może i jestem szalonym naukowcem z dyplomem kupionym przez internet za pieniądze ex-małżonki, ale i tak jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna. Vanessa: Miło, że tak mówisz. Dundersztyc: No nic, na mnie już pora. Kupiłem też na wyprzedaży używany-cośtam-inator z brakującą częścią. Vanessa: Mówisz? A co to robi? Dundersztyc: Nie wiem, brakuje mu części. Ale co by to nie było, wykorzystam to w bardzo złym celu. Vanessa: (do lalki) Przynajmniej ty nie jesteś zła. (Fineasz i Ferb pomalowani na czarno-biało siedzą w czarno-białym pokoju. Ferb gra na czarno-białym saksofonie.) Fineasz: (Mówi jak detektyw z filmu.) Kolejny gorący, zwykły dzień. (Fretka wchodzi do pokoju.) Wpłynęła do pokoju jak monsunowa chmura. Po jej chodzie, wniosłem, że coś ją trapi. Albo może tropi w tropikach. Fretka: Co tutaj się dzieje, co? Fineasz: Jej głos sączył się delikatnie jak masło po toście. Fretka: Dlaczego ty tak dziwnie mówisz?! Fineasz: Dziewczyna była bystra, nawet zbyt bystra. Fretka: Dlaczego tu wszystko jest czarno-białe?! Fineasz: (Mówi normalnie.) Pomalowaliśmy pokój, żeby był jak w filmach! Fretka: I co, siebie też? Fineasz: Farbą jadalną. Fretka: Detektywi tak... Idealnie! Mam dla was sprawę w sam raz. Zginęła moja lalka Mary. Fineasz: Bułka z masłem. (Ferb podaje mu czarno-biały torcik.) U, torcik! Też może być. Odzyskasz swoją lalkę szybciej niż zdążysz powiedzieć... Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe siedzi w bazie, a w tym samym czasie Major Monogram gra w grę elektroniczną.) Carl: Szefie, jest Agent P! Major Monogram: Przecież widzę, Carl. A teraz wracaj do kąta i siedź tam! Zostało ci jeszcze 15 minut. Carl: Dobrze, dobrze. Major Monogram: (do agenta) Więc Agencie P, wiemy, że Dundersztyc poszukuje intensywnie urządzenia włączo-wyłączającego. Carl: Włącznika, Majorze! Major Monogram: Eeee.. tak, to może być włącznik. Nie wiemy do czego ma służyć. Musisz pomóc. Powodzenia Agencie P! (Pepe zamyka się w ogromnej kulę, w której wyturliwuje się z bazy.) (Przed domem) Fineasz: (Mówi jak detektyw.) Słońce prażyło miasto jak garnek, prażące ziarna kukurydzy. Od tego prażenia można było dostać... porażenia sło... Fretka: Skończ już z tą narracją, macie szukać mojej lalki! Fineasz: Postanowiliśmy zbadać miejsce zbrodni. Spotkaliśmy Lawrence'a Fletchera. Wysokiego i zupełnie przeciętnego faceta, który... przepraszam! Lawrence: Czy to mój czarno-biały saksofon? Fineasz': W dochodzeniu musi być tło muzyczne. Lawrence: O, no pewnie, że tak. Jak mogę pomóc? Fineasz: Powiedz wszystko co wiesz o człowieku, który kupił lalkę. Lawrence: No dobrze, zastanówmy się... ee był taki trochę przygarbiony i.. o pamiętam, że nosił fartuch. Fineasz: Fartuch tak... Ferb! (Ferb zaczyna grać na saksofonie, a Fineasz mówić jak detektyw.) Przeciętniak dał nam bardzo nieprzeciętną wskazówkę. Wiedzieliśmy co dalej robić. Lawrence: Do kogo on to mówi? Fretka: Eeee... nie chce mi się tłumaczyć. (piosenka Ty nie jesteś tak strasznie zły) Nie byłeś ojcem bez wad Przez ten szereg długich lat, Pamiętam, knułeś coś wciąż Jak plan zamienić w czyn. Lecz gdy ją trzymam, to chcę Zaśpiewać głośno, że Wcale nie jesteś ojcem Tak strasznie złym. Jak miałam pływać na czas, Kolegom na stopy żeś wlazł. Jak grałam wróżkę, to klaskałeś jak za trzech. Uczyłeś mnie, jak jeździć mam, Choć przerażony byłeś sam. Wiedziałam, pewnie jest coś w tobie, co nie jest złe. Raz aż mi słów było brak Jak założyłeś ten frak. I jak przechwyciłeś tę piłkę, chociaż aut był. Lecz gdy mam tę lalkę w dłoni swej, To się trzymam myśli tej, Że ty nie jesteś wcale tak, Ty nie jesteś tak strasznie zły. (Lalka pod wpływem trzasku drzwi spada z szafki.) (Vanessa spędza czas przy komputerze.) Charlene: Vanessa! (Otwiera drzwi mężczyźnie od zbiórki.) Zbiórka dobroczynna, przygotowałaś swoje pudełko?! Vanessa: Tak mamo! Jest w moim pokoju! Charlene: (Wchodzi do pokoju Vanessy.) Ooo... coś chyba jej wypadło. (Wkłada lalkę do pudełka, a następnie zanosi pudełko mężczyźnie.) Proszę. Mężczyzna: Dziękuję ci. Wpadnę po ciebie po 8. Charlene: Do zobaczenia Sam! (W centrum handlowym) Fineasz: Uznaliśmy, że mężczyzny w fartuchu należy szukać w sklepie z fartuchami. Przesłuchaliśmy wielu podejrzanych. Podejrzany 1: Tak, byłem na wyprzedaży, ale jak sam widzisz, ja się nie garbię. Podejrzany 2: Owszem czasem się garbię, ale na wyprzedaży dziś nie byłem. Podejrzany 3: Ej chłopcy, spokojnie! Nie tyle pytań na raz! Fretka: Niczego mądrego się nie dowiedzieliśmy. Fineasz: Chcieliśmy pogadać z właścicielem. Fineasz: (Świeci reflektorem na właściciela sklepu.) Co pan wie o grabiącym się mężczyźnie w fartuchu? Tym co lubi wyprzedaże? Właściciel: A o nim tak, niestety nic o nim nie wiem. Fineasz: No dobra Ferb, przyciśnij go. (Ferb opiera się na mężczyźnie.) Właściciel: Dobra, już dobra, będę gadał! Wiem co to za facet. Kupuje co tydzień nowy fartuch. Zawsze bierze wszystko na konto byłej żony. Widzicie, jej adres na rachunku. Fineasz: Hmmm.... Faktycznie! Dziękujemy bardzo za pomoc! Ferb, możesz to spakować. (Ferb składa ich salę przesłuchań) Właściciel: A mogę zmazać farbę z twarzy? (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Ale mi się poszczęściło na tych wyprzedażach, Whooo! Ogromna, wspaniała kolekcja wyłączników. Tak! Hehehe... (Dopasowuje do inatora różne włączniki.) No nic, to chyba ten nie pasuje. Zobaczmy, czy może ten... nie! A może ten, no chodź! Trzeba włączyć Coś-Tam-Inator... (Zostaje uderzony w tył głowy gumową kaczuszką.) Ał! Co to? Agencie Dziobak, co ty masz własną parę kluczy? Oglądasz sprzęty z wyprzedaży, co? Wiesz co jeszcze kupiłem? Pułapkę na homary! (Zamyka dziobaka w klatce.) Hahahahahaha... ta... eh... Więc tak, nie zdradzę ci swego złego palu, ponieważ... nie wiem co to coś robi. Czały czas szukam jakiegoś włącznika. Życie było prostsze, kiedy kosiłem trawniki. (W domu Charlene Dundersztyc) Vanessa: Mamo! Charlene: Tak kochanie? Vanessa: Widziałaś może moją lalkę Mary? Charlene: To ta, co ją wrzuciłam do pudła na cele dobroczynne? Vanessa: No nie, to była lalka od taty. Charlene: Przepraszam, nie miałam pojęcia. Ale może jeszcze złapiesz Sama. (Vanessa wybiega z domu w pogoni za Samem. Przebiega obok Fineasz, Ferba i Fretki kierujących się w stronę jej domu.) Vanessa: Sam! Czekaj! Chciałam odzyskać jedną rzecz z dobroczynnego pudła! Fineasz: (do Charlene, która stoi w drzwiach) Czy moglibyśmy zadać pani kilka pytań? Charlene: A co, robicie ankietę? Fineasz: Nie, jesteśmy detektywami. Charlene: Nie jesteście czasem za młodzi na detektywów? Fineasz: Niech się panie o to nie martwi, to my tu pytamy. Charlene: Hohohoh... no dobrze. Chodźcie do środka. Może napijecie się soku? Fineasz: Z miłą chęcią. Fineasz: (Świeci reflektorem na Charlene.) Słuchamy, co pani wie o małej lalce Mary?! (Siorbie sok.) Charlene: Znów to samo. Mówiłam już córce. Oddałam ją na cele dobroczynne. Fineasz: Co dalej?! Charlene: No, dalej nic.. to wszystko. Dobroczynna ciężarówka sobie pojechała. Organizacja ma kilka siedzib, ale niestety nie mam pojęcia, gdzie pojechała. Fineasz: No dobra Ferb, pakujemy! Sprawdzimy wszystkie miejsca. Musimy zacząć intensywnie działać. Fineasz: (Prowadzi narrację w czasie przeszukiwania siedzib.) Sprawdziliśmy wszystkie dobroczynne placówki w mieście stosując różnorakie przebrania. Za każdym razem wracaliśmy z niczym. Kierownik jednej z placówek: Nie jesteście za młodzi, żeby znać stare seriale kryminalne? Fineasz: Owszem... jesteśmy... (Wkłada okulary.) za młodzi. YEAH! Spółka Zło Doktora Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: No nie no, ile może być rozmaitych włączników i wyłączników. No bo zobacz sam, jakiś ośmiokąt. Ten ma kształt Statuy Wolności, to przecież jest bez sensu. O albo taki, taki jakiego szukam, dokładnie taki, tylko że jest do góry nogami, no naprawdę nawet napisy są jakoś tak na odwrót, no... Co za głupol skonstruował włącznik, który jest do góry nogami... ooee... Ach, a udało się. (Odwraca włącznik.) Ach! To teraz zobaczymy, co ta machina robi. Włącz! (Włącza inatro, przez co otwiera się pułapka, w której jest Pepe. Dundersztyc tego nie zauważa. Pepe ucieka z pułapki.) Wyłącz! Włącz! Wyłącz! Włącz! Wyłącz! Włącz! Ahhh... Słyszę, że coś skrzypi, więc to musi coś przecież robić. (Zauważa, agenta stojącego za nim i otwierającą się klatkę.) O! Coś-Tam-Inator i klatka, one są połączone i... po prostu otwieram i zamykam, eee... A to dlatego klatka była w komplecie. (Pepe wyrzuca Dundersztyca w stronę innych rzeczy z wyprzedaży.) Ej, przerwałeś mi! (Wyjmuje róg z głowy wypchanego łosia, a Pepe chwyta za sztucznego miecznika i zaczynają walczyć.) A masz! A masz! Zobaczymy jak przyjmiesz te hity z lat siedemdziesiątych! (Rzuca w agenta płytami, które Pepe sprawnie unika. Dziobak ukrywa się za obrazem klauna.) A, to zbyt proste. (Dundersztyc zabiera obraz, za którym już nie ma agenta.) Ej, gdzie on poszedł? (Pepe dziabie Dundersztyca w tyłek sztuczną głową rekina.) Ał! To głowa rekina, tak?! Chcesz, żeby się rozpłakał, czy co? A zresztą daj momencik, poczekaj chwilę! Przecież ta maszyna tylko otwiera i zamyka klatkę, tak, e więc to nie jest wcale złe, a tym bardziej nielegalne. Zresztą dosyć już tego monologu! Więc, ee... Niech cię piorun trafi, dziobaku! (Pepe pokazuje mu kciuka i wychodzi.) (W jednej z placówek charytatywnych) Fretka: Jest! Jest moja mała lalka Mary! (Chwyta z lalkę, ale z drugiej strony łapie ją Vanessa.) Bardzo mi przykro, ale to jest moja lalka. Vanessa: Nie! Trafiła tu przez przypadek i to jest moja lalka. Fretka: Możesz sobie myśleć, że jest twoja, ale tak nie jest. Muszę cię poprosić, żebyś ją zostawiła. Vanessa: Raczej ty ją zostaw! (Zaczynają się szarpać.) Fretka: Ty zostaw! Vanessa: Zostaw! Ferb: (do Fineasza) I dlatego wycofali ten model ze sprzedaży. Vanessa: Zostaw! Fretka: Puszczaj ją! Vanessa: Oddaj! Fertka: Puszczaj mi ją! Vanessa: Aaaa! Fretka: Moja... (Wywracają się, a lalka wypada im z rąk. Następnie łapie ją mała dziewczynka.) Dziewczynka: (do taty) O zobacz! To idealna lalka, jest cudowna, strasznie mi się podoba. Fretka: A już trudno. I tak chyba już jestem za stara na lalki. Vanessa: Tak, a ja chyba mogę się rozstać z lalką, którą tata szukał dla mnie całymi latami, żeby okazać mi swoje uczucie. Chociaż nie, chyba nie mogę. Oddawaj mi ją! (Wyrywa lalkę dziewczynce i odchodzi.) (Dziewczynka zaczyna płakać.) (Wieczorem w Spółce Zło Dundersztyc kroi marchewkę i rozmawia przez telefon z Vanessą.) Dundersztyc: Po prostu zabrałaś ją małej dziewczynce, a ta się rozpłakała, tak? No wiesz, to rzeczywiście jest złe. Słonko nawet nie wiesz jaki jestem z ciebie dumny. I było ci dobrze? Tak to niezły początek. (Ostatnia linijka piosenki z odcinka jest powtórzona, co go kończy.) Ty nie jesteś tak strasznie zły! (napisy końcowe) (Piosenka: Ty nie jesteś tak strasznie zły) Nie byłeś ojcem bez wad Przez ten szereg długich lat, Pamiętam, knułeś coś wciąż Jak plan zamienić w czyn. Lecz gdy mam tę lalkę w dłoni swej, To się trzymam myśli tej, Że ty nie jesteś wcale tak, Ty nie jesteś tak strasznie zły. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2